Gorgeous
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: All of the bohos need each other more on somedays more than others. This is one where they need each other. Set to "Gorgeous" by the wickedly amazing Idina Menzel.


**A/N: I was listening to "I Stand" and thought this was amazingly perfect. This song is called Gorgeous.**

**Disclaimer: RENT and Idina Menzel own my soul (they switch off weekends and holidays) but I don't own either of them.**

"Maureen! You can't just give up on us because of a few idiots insulting us!"

"A few? Try 100! Just because I kissed you at my last protest, doesn't give those jackasses a reason to complain to the studio!"

"Please, just calm down okay? Please?"

"I can't Pookie. I just can't."

"Then I'll take you to a place where we're not judged. Where we can be whoever we want, all the time."

_In a perfect world, in another time  
In a far off place we wouldn't need to justify  
Everything we are  
And all that we believe  
We could finally be  
Whoever we both want to be  
And when we can't be heard,  
And when we can't be seen  
I will call you close and  
You will reach for me._

"Are you okay Angel?"

"No, I'm not, Collins. I got so many slurs thrown at me today, because I forgot to take off my nailpolish and eyeshadow."

"Well, that's all behind you now. Just come here and relax."

"I just want to be alone right now."

"Angel, don't think I'm defending them in anyway, but did you expect any better?"

"I can't believe you would say that."__

When all of the beauty turns to pain  
When all of the madness falls like rain  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, you and I.

"I can't Roger! I can't!"

"Yes you can Mimi, you can give it up. You can, you just have to be strong."

"I'm not strong."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not. I've tried. I can't."

"You've got me now. I will be here for you. You can do it. We'll work through it together."

__

Through the window pane,  
Through the bedroom door  
This city wants to fight  
But it can't touch us anymore  
We have come so far,  
We have shed our skin  
The more that's taken from us now,  
The more we have to give  
And when we can't be heard,  
And when we can't be seen  
I will call you close and  
You will reach for me.

"Pookie, I know there's no place on earth that's like that, except maybe San Francisco, but we're broke."

"Honeybear, it's so close and we've been there so many times, you should know it."

_  
When all of the beauty turns to pain  
When all of the madness falls like rain  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, you and I._

"Angel, just forget those jerks and get ready."

"What for? So I can be called a 'faggot' again?"

"No, so I can see you as your true self."

"This is my true self."

"But you're wrong. Your true self is being however you feel most comfortable. When you feel the most beautiful, and when you wear your insanely patterned tights and your shower curtain dresses, you just give off the most beautiful energy."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes."__

And when we are drowning in the noise  
I'm gonna stop to hear your voice  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, you and I.

"Mimi, you know that you can quit this. You can."

"Okay, but you'll never leave me, right?"

"Never."__

(We'll be gorgeous)  
(We'll be gorgeous)  
In the perfect time  
(We'll be gorgeous)

And when we lose our faith  
In all that's beautiful  
You lift me to this place

"You look fabulous honeybear."

"I feel a bit better. Thank you so much for helping through that, Pookie."

"No problem. That's why I'm here. Now we should get going before we're late."__

When all of the beauty turns to pain  
When all of the madness falls like rain  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, gorgeous, yeah

"I love you Collins. I feel good again. I can't believe I let those people get to me."

"I love you too Angel and you look so beautiful. Anyone who looks at you is just jealous."

"What'd I ever do without you?"

"I have no idea. We should go before we get too caught up. Again."__

And when we are drowning in the noise  
I'm gonna stop to find your voice  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, we will be gorgeous  
(you and I)

"Roger, are you sure we have to go tonight?"

"Yes, you can't just stay here. You need to be with other people."

"No, I just need you."

"No, you wouldn't be able to stand me for that long."

"True, but are you sure we have to go?"

"Yes! Now just trust me. You'll have a great time."__

And when I lose my faith  
I don't know what to do  
You lift me to this place  
And make me feel so beautiful  
As long as you're right here by my side  
We will be gorgeous, you and I.

Mark turned towards the door to see a happy diva with her girlfriend in her arms, a beautiful drag queen with her lover wrapped around her with no intentions of letting go, and his best friend and his troubled girlfriend. He happily let his friends-no, his family- into his table. He knew they all needed each other.

**So what'd you think? I liked writing it, but I'm the author so I'm just a wee bit biased.**


End file.
